


When the Sun is taken

by ParadiseKaramel



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluffy, KaraMel, Super Parents, married Karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseKaramel/pseuds/ParadiseKaramel
Summary: Kara & Mon-el's daughter is kidnapped, what would they do to get back their daxtonian happiness?





	1. A missing piece

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey guuuuuys! 
> 
> 1) So, I decided to write this fic because I wanted to make a version of married Kara and Mon-el (with a kid) of my own and also, there's not so much Karamel fanfics with this theme.
> 
> 2) Also, in the middle of the creation I decided to turn a totally fluffy story in a angst one. So, prepare yourself, this is gonna be a little tense.
> 
> 3) I'm not so "expert" on writing fics so I don't know if I'm gonna write big chapters, (but probably I won't) and I don't know how much chapters I'll write too.
> 
> 4) I would love to know your opinions about the story and what would you like to see. So, you can leave what you think on the comments below, and I would appreciate this with all my heart. And also, PLEASE, leave your kudos so I can know I have your support to continue writing this.
> 
> 5) And, english is not my first language so I'M SORRY if I wrote something wrong, but I'll try to do my best for you :)
> 
> Enjoy, and a hundred kisses for you! <3

Kara got home exhausted after her work at CatCo and all she wanted to do was to get to her house and hug both of her superheroes and eat something because she was feeling her stomach completely empty (probably she would go with potstickers, those never lost the good taste)

 

After all the ups and downs of their relationship while they were dating, Kara never imagined that she would be so lucky to marry Mon-el, the love of her life (and incredibly great father) and yet have space to another love of her life, their sunshine, their little girl with beautiful long black hair and with blue bright comets just as Kara’s, but with the innocent bright of a child that didn’t have so much duties and worries as her parents, but she was the one that always made theirs fade away in a blink of an eye.

 

Sunny would be turning 7 years old tomorrow, but she still didn’t have her powers and this was letting both Kara and Mon-el nervous about what kind of powers she would be having, and in what kind of situations she would put herself if her powers reveal themselves at school, for example.

Would she get freeze breath and freeze everything? Would she get heat vision and make a hole in some vulnerable human or put fire cause a fire? And her super strength and super speed? She could break bones of other people or reveal herself and all her family’s secret. (She wasn’t born made of steel, though. She began to have her skin invulnerability by her 6 months of life, but they WERE worried about she not being invulnerable since she was born). But what was letting Kara and Mon-el more worried was HER wellbeing. She could have a panic attack or people could make fun of her because of her excessive strength and call her names because of it.

 

Kara got on their house announcing her arrive. “I’m home!”

Sunny ran to give her a big hug and Mon-el was right after her, walking towards Kara in normal speed with a big smile on his face caused by the view of his beautiful wife hugging their little dark-haired Supergirl.

“Hi little girl!” She said full of joy but starving. “Hi, honey” She greeted her husband while Sunny was wrapped around her right side and she gave Mon-el a peck on the lips.

“We made dinner for you, since Sunny didn’t have to go to school today and my day as Valor or agent of the DEO wasn’t busy at all, I was home with her already knowing you and also knowing you would be hungry after work”.

“Awn, thank you baby." She thanked him. "And you too, little lady” Kara thanked with a wide grin and looked down at Sunny, pointing a finger to her, letting her know she was at least proud of her. “You know me well, honeys. So, what did you two make?”

“Tonight, is Chinese food night so we have noodles, egg rolls, and…”

“Potstickers!” Sunny interrupted excitedly knowing how her mom loved it. "And I made those, not dad."

"Yeah, the credits are all hers." He confirmed, happy about how she was proud of something she did.

“Yay! Sunny, why don’t you go wash your hands so we can eat?” Sunny nodded and went to the bathroom. “Thank you two, you are the bests. I’m so lucky!” Kara leaned forward to give him a proper kiss this time. He smiled against her lips and they pulled away.

“Let’s go eat. And then we can watch something when Sunny go to sleep. But wash your hands first, Mrs. Kara Matthews.” She smiled, kissed him again and headed to the bathroom.

 

Mon-el still didn’t understand why he deserved the universe did something so good to him, putting these two wonderful girls that always made his day brighter in his life. He then remembered why they had put the name Sunny on their daughter. For obvious reasons, since the first time they saw her on Kara’s embrace they both thought in the same name, simply because the moment they saw her, a light came to their lives, a light even more powerful and important to them than the yellow sun’s light.

The way she was named was even a weird thing. Both Mon-el and Kara said at the same time “Her name could be Sunny” and they stared at each other with teary eyes and the happier smiles they ever saw on each other’s face. But the name fits perfectly in her, because remembered of how they would certainly be vulnerable without her, just as they would be vulnerable without the yellow sun light. When they were done picking the child’s name and were with their eyes drier, they called the now grandma Eliza (or Lizzie as Sunny likes calling her) uncle Winn, and the badass aunt Alex, who was the most shocked of how beautiful her niece was with Mon-el’s black hair and her sister’s bright blue eyes. It was one of the happier days of her life, and for sure was the happiest day of Kara & Mon-el’s lives. They now had a new version of themselves to take care and be with forever until the day they die. They would never let anything bad happen with her. Ever.

 

Or at least that was what they thought.

 

“Sunny, what would you like to do on your birthday tomorrow?” Kara asked savoring the delicious meal they made. Mon-el focus was on Sunny now, also curious about what she would like on her seventh birthday.

“I don’t know… Maybe we could go buy me a pony!” Mon-el chuckled lightly at that just as Kara did.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but I don’t think having a pony inside our house is a good idea. Our backyard is not exactly big enough for this.” She said. But Kara and Mon-el WERE thinking on giving a cat to her, though.

 

They were planning to do this since Mon-el and Sunny past in front of a Pet Shop getting back from her school, where Sunny saw a little black with blue eyes cat kitten (just as Sunny was) and couldn’t get her eyes away from it until they got far enough so the kitten wasn’t on their sight anymore. Mon-el was watching her face of happiness while she was so amused by the fact that the cat looked so much like her (and that it was SO CUTE), that he didn’t even thought twice before go talk to Kara after they got home and try to convince her to give Sunny the kitten (he even used HIS outer-space-puppy-pity-look, that he learned from Sunny as one more way to get in Kara’s heart, and Kara couldn’t resist to his grey big sad eyes).

 

“Aaaah, but I want one so much!” She said, making the eye technique she had taught her father to do. “Would you say “no” to me?” She said pouting even more.

“Big girl, we can’t give you a pony, we don’t have the space it would need” Mon-el said, arguing. “And besides, I bet you couldn’t take care of a pony. You didn’t even could make that fish we gave you live more than a week!” Mon-el argued.

“That’s not fair with me! Tomorrow is my birthday and you don’t even want to do what makes me happy!” She said crossing her arms and pouting with a forced mad face.

“Don’t say that! We love you! But we also know what you’re capable of. And we’re sure that taking care of a pony is not for you. We think not even WE could do this!” Kara gestured between her and Mon-el. She then exchanged looks with him so he knew they could tell Sunny the news.

 

“And we’re thinking we could give you…” Mon-el’s cellphone rang interrupting Kara and he picked up to hear Winn on the other line. “Hey Winn, is everything ok?”

“You and Kara need to go save a plane that is heading to National City and it will destroy everything and kill a lot of people if it crashes. People need Valor and Supergirl, now!” Winn said on the phone. "Ok, we're on our way." Mon-el hung up and told Kara what was happening.

“Seems like my first saving.” She said. “We have to go now sweetie, but we’ll be back very fast. Finish your dinner and you can put your pajamas on.”

“Ok, mom.”

“When we come back we’ll tell you the news we got for you, ok?” Mon-el said and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“Ok, go there and save everyone, superparents!”

“We love you!” They both said at the same time and super sped to go put their suits on and flew away from the porch.

 

\---------------------------

 

“We’re back!” Kara said heading to greet Sunny with a big post-saving hug. But she wasn’t in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or the dining room, or the living room. She was nowhere to be seen and this was getting both Kara and Mon-el worried. _Did something happen to her?_ This was a thing neither of them wanted to think of. But it HAD happened something to her.

 

They both exchanged worried glances and went to her bedroom, looking for her. When they got there, there was a note on her bed.

 

_How would the Superparents be if they lost their little sunshine? Well, I don’t care. But you two are gonna do everything I order you to, or else she dies. I bet you two know that she can be vulnerable to either lead or kryptonite._


	2. Cute trap

Oh my God. That was all they both could think at that moment. How could they possibly let something like this happen!? They are Supergirl and Valor, they are SUPERHEROES, they are supposed to HELP people, and now their daughter was taken by some horrendous person without meaning in the life! And they would yet need to do everything this person wanted? 

Their insides were a total mess. They couldn’t just pick one bad emotion, they were full of bad feelings and it was “like their world was about to end” like Cat Grant told Kara once. But that past feeling when Mon-el had to leave Earth because of the lead was already erased 11 years ago, when he returned from the future without his lead allergy, and with his new Valor suit (which fits perfectly for Kara’s eyes, bide way). 

No, now BOTH of their worlds were collapsing and breaking in two big halves, and there were tears forming in their eyes, with the worry of what could possibly have happened with their daughter.

Sunny said bye to her parents and she was almost done with her meal, totally thinking of what Kara was going to tell her before uncle Winn had called. 

What could the news be? Would she go to Metropolis to see Clark and Lois and her best friend (which looked a lot like her sister) Lara? Would Kara FINALLY let her participate of the knife morning practices with her aunt Alex (she always found interest knowing how to use knives, and she was made of steel, so, she couldn’t be hurt by them)? She didn’t know, but she was very much excited to know what would the news be.

She was always so proud of her parents, they were always saving lives and one day she would follow their path and become a superhero too. She would become someone of who they would be proud of, not just the other way around. 

But first, she had to get her powers, and it was letting her more excited than ever. A bit nervous if you ask, but she was more excited to see which one of her powers would be revealed first, and in which situations. 

She just hoped that wouldn’t be in a public place. For her parents’ identities security (and hers, if people know she is Supergirl & Valor’s daughter, they would never leave her alone). 

 

But she never stopped to think that being their daughter could put her in danger.

She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, walking on the hallway she saw something new on her bed. 

There was the little black cat kitten she saw the other day with her father, passing in front of that pet shop, the cat she became passionate about. 

Then she realized: her parents had bought the cat to surprise her on the night before her birthday! She was incredibly happy, and she was smiling ear to ear to see it there. “They love me so much” she thought. “But the cat must have got out of the place they put it in. They wouldn’t let me see it without them to see my reaction or film it.” 

As she was opening her arms to welcome the little cat in a tight hug full of love, a purple blur entered the window, interrupting their almost-hug and catching Sunny with a strength not so large as her parents’, but a strength that she could feel. The blur was leaving a blue lightning trail where they were passing, running in a speed superior to the speed of Valor and Supergirl. 

The blur was running in a speedster speed. Kara had told her that she met a speedster in another earth, and she was so curious to know how he was that she asked for all the details and got the opportunity to see Barry, Wally, and Jesse on the other earth. 

She was fascinated and now she can recognize a speedster when she sees one. She looked at the blur’s face, and she could see it was a female speedster, very much alike Jesse. But what was this woman doing here?

She wasn’t so scared as she should, she wasn’t even with a scared face, but she had her parents to protect her, and she was invulnerable, so it was making sense to her. The speed wasn’t bothering her too. She had already experienced flying with both her parents and it was very fast.

But where was this woman taking her? And why?

 

They were static there, in their suits. They couldn’t move, just stare at that piece of paper on Kara’s hands with open mouths and tears sliding down their cheeks. They had to do something. Now.

“I… can’t believe it.” Kara struggled to find the right words, her voice was full of tears. But all she wanted to do was swear until her mouth drops of off her face. “Someone took her? I just… I…” 

Mon-el gave her a comfort hug, in a tempt to comfort both. “I know, I know. Babe, I’m also frustrated right now just as you are, but we can’t just be here doing nothing while our little girl is out there, in danger. We have to go to the DEO.” He spoke, incredibly sad, but very determinate. 

“Ok… Ok.” She said wiping away her tears with her thumbs and trying to recompose herself. “Ok. Let’s go.”

\---------------

Landing on the DEO, Mon-el right after Kara, they began walking to the main room, looking for J’onn, Alex and Winn, asking for help.

The three of them were on the main table looking the live news on the big screen, something to do with Supergirl & Valor’s plane saving. As they arrived, Winn turned in his chair and both J’onn and Alex turned to see the couple of superheroes with worried faces and red eyes.

“What happened?” Alex asked, now she had worry audible on her voice. 

“Is Sunny” Supergirl answered. “She was kidnapped.” Valor said this time. 

“Oh my God!” Winn and Alex both said in synchrony. “How did it happened?” J’onn said, shocked by the news. Alex and Winn were with wide eyes, also needing to know what J’onn asked.

“After we saved the plane, we went home to see Sunny and she wasn’t anywhere to be seen.” Kara began to explain. “Then we went to her bedroom and she wasn’t there too.” Mon-el finished her explanation. “We found this note on her bed.” Kara handed the note to her sister, and she took it.

“How would the super parents be if they lost their little sunshine?” Alex read in loud voice. “Well, I don’t care. But you two are gonna do everything I order you to, or else…” Alex gathered forces to say it after 2 seconds. “she dies. I bet you two know that she can be vulnerable to either lead or kryptonite.”

Now the three of them were scared to the core to lost a big part of their happiness too. All of them love her so much, they couldn’t imagine a life without her laughing and asking questions about things she yet don’t know about earth or her parents’ planets. All of them always had a strong connection with her.

Winn always played games with her, whether was on the computer or on the PlayStation (which he lost most of the times), they always had very much fun, and he also taught her so much tech things while he was in his shift at the DEO. He wouldn’t be surprised if she chooses to graduate in something in the technology area. 

But Alex had always a very big connection with her niece. Sunny was always around in the DEO and in the Thursdays mornings she almost always asked to skip school to go with her to her morning knife practice. There was one time when she took Alex’s alien gun without she sees and while she was mimicking and imagining herself shooting all the bad guys and bad aliens like her badass auntie Alex would do, she shoot an DEO agent by accident, which didn’t kill him, but got Sunny a problem with her mom, but got a laugh and a friendly warning from Alex, and a laugh from Mon-el. She wouldn’t be surprised if one day she chooses to graduate in the agent area.

J’onn was like a grandfather to her. Even with his serious way to be, the boring director Henshaw, leader of the DEO, she always got to make him smile at least two times in a day. He liked to teach her how to be a leader too, it always gave him a feeling of being father of a kid, a thing he didn’t feel since more than three hundred years ago. He wouldn’t be surprised if she chooses follow his path and to be director of the DEO in the future. Just one more strong female leader in the world.

And now she was taken away from all of them. 

There was NO WAY they weren’t going to do something about this.

“We have to get her back.” Alex said, determination in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The chapters of this story will probably be something like 1500 words, but there's some possibilities of irregularities of inspiration.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


	3. Blackmail

Sunny was a little daze by the fast speed they just were in, when she found herself inside of a cage in the corner of an empty and incredibly large parking, entirely made of concrete (probably abandoned for what it seemed). She was analyzing the place when the speedster that brought her there stopped in front of Sunny.

“Hey Supergirl junior, are you comfortable?” The speedster asked her. She had a long smooth blonde hair tired up in a ponytail, and her suit was just as Jesse’s, including the mask, but it was dark purple instead. 

Sunny didn’t answer to that. She was busy trying to recognize her kidnapper with her yet not revealed x-ray vision, but it didn’t work as it would with her parents. 

“Who are you? And why did you take me?” Sunny finally questioned, more confused and needing answers than scared. She never showed weakness to people who she doesn’t know, just like her mother.

“I am a little friend from Central City, wanting some favors from your parents. And you are going to guarantee me that.” The purple speedster answered. 

“Central City? But why didn’t the Flash stop you? Or Kid Flash?” She asked again, and know she was even more confused.

“Oh sweetie. You don’t get it, do you? I am not from their Earth, I’m from another one. They don’t even know I exist. Neither do your parents.” She chuckled. “This is going to be so good.” She stated. 

“So, what do you want with my parents? How do you even know who they are?” Sunny asked needing answers, and a little scared this time. 

“Why do you think that cat was in your bedroom? I’ve been watching and studying you and your parents for like 2 months!” The speedster revealed. “Hahah, I even know that you, little girl, doesn’t have any powers to protect yourself, and your skin I can hurt easily with a simple gun. Not even super strength. So, how are you going to get out of there? Good luck with that.”

There was now anger building inside Sunny. The last thing she wanted was being the reason why her parents were in danger. She detested being the reason of people being in danger, or something bad happening to them because of her. She was just like her father in this question.

“My parents will find me. And then you will be doomed.” Sunny stated firmly. 

“Oh, that’s a really hopeful thought, sweetie. But I don’t think Supergirl would like to be stabbed with Kryptonite in front of her daughter. And neither your dad would like to get shot, would he?” The speedster was very calm as she took a mini camera from inside a pocket on her suit. 

“Now, if you could just do me a favor and don’t speak right now, I would appreciate.” She said, and Sunny stared at her with a mix of disbelief and anger. 

The speedster ran to a place where there was a computer, a little away from where Sunny was. She typed something on the computer and ran back again to where the cage Sunny was in was. She held the camera in the air and began talking.

“Hello, DEO!”

\---------------------

 

“Hello, DEO!” The words echoed through the main room of the DEO.

All of them turned their faces to see that there was a figure dressed in purple in the big screen. 

“Well, I’m not going to introduce myself, but I’m gonna how this is gonna work.” She said, making the Supergirl and Valor team worried. “I’m with your sweetheart right here, as you can see.” She said as she moved the camera to catch Sunny’s face.

“So, you two are going to do everything I order you to. Or your princess dies, just as my note told you.” She threatened. “My image is not gonna be dirty, and yours… well, let’s say that the two of you aren’t gonna be so adored as you are now.” She said in a nasty and toxic tone.

And all Kara could think of when it hit her (besides the fact that she was extremely worried about her daughter), was the fact that she was going to need to screw her image up all over again to save her daughter, just as when she god poisoned with red kryptonite. And it was so hard to get back the love and admiration the people once had for Supergirl after that, she couldn’t help but imagine how hard would it be to her AND to her husband to clean both their images this time.

They knew she wouldn’t listen them if they talk, so they just kept quiet listening for any tips that could accidentally slid from her mouth of the location she and Sunny were.

“Well, you two can begin with the National City bank. And when you’re done, throw all the money on the sea.” She demanded. “Or I could just shoot right on her heart…” The speedster said, now filming in an angle they could see the gun pointing to Sunny, who was now with an angry-scared face.

“You have thirty minutes. And if you cover your faces somehow, she’s dead. Bye!” She said before turn off the camera. 

They all began working after that. Winn and other agents on the computers began trying to track the video from the IP address and J’onn was now commanding the same agents to try to somehow identify the mysterious speedster. And Alex was now trying to talk Kara and Mon-el out of doing that robbery. 

“Are you not really considering doing this robbery, are you?” Alex asked. “That’s crazy. It’s gonna ruin you two!” She said. Though she was scared for what could happen to her niece if they didn’t do that.

“We rather take a risk of losing our good images than take a risk of losing our DAUGHTER. This is not even discussable.” Kara stated. “Yeah Alex, we have to do what she’s saying. We know this is horrible but this is a risk we cannot take. At least until we find her and put an end on all of this.” Mon-el stated along, not wanting to down his guard not even for a second.

They needed to save their daughter no matter what. And when they finally find her and the speedster keeping her, oh boy, let’s just say she was not gonna be happy to see a fury of worried mother & father with superpowers be thrown on her.

“Honey, we don’t have much time, let’s go.” Kara ordered. 

Mon-el nodded and they both flew off the balcony, heading to the National City bank to a non-anonymous robbery that could end they career as superheroes.

\-----------------

 

Supergirl and Valor were heading to the port to throw all the money they stole in the sea (which wasn’t making sense to them, but they were more focused on rescuing Sunny than anything else). They could hear all the police sirens far away from where they were, which just served to make them sadder than they already were.

They threw all the money on the sea along with their superheroes career and all the admiration the people of National City had for them. After that all they could do was hug and try not to cry. 

“I can’t believe we did that.” Kara said, her voice hoarse. “Me neither, babe. But we just did what we had to do in save our daughter.” Mon-el tried to comfort her. “We can deal with all of this after we rescue her.” 

“I just, I don’t understand why would someone do such thing with someone so innocent!” Kara said, furious with the situation.

“Probably because she’s Supergirl & Valor’s daughter… I don’t know. But this person knows that she is our greatest weakness.”

“We have to find out who is this speedster and why she’s doing this with all of us. All of this.” Kara said extremely determinate to get back her daughter.

Mon-el nodded firmly. “I think she has a problem with us. I’ve never saw her in my life… but she must have some reason to be doing this.” Mon-el said trying to understand better. “Have you ever saw her? I mean, you’re doing this for longer than me… I may have missed it.” 

“No, I never saw her in my entire life. This is weird. But we have defeated so much bad guys I don’t even doubt we could have defeated her and forgot about her completely.” Kara answered. 

“Hey, we are gonna get through this.” Mon-el was now cupping her face and caressing her cheek to make she faces him. “We always do. Together.” 

Kara had to smile at that. He was always doing everything to keep his good humor and make things less preoccupying, trying to make her smile to ease the tension of the situations. If heart eyes existed on real life she would be with her view blocked every time she looks at him.

“I love you so much.” Was all she could say before she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, savoring the short moment of joy they could have for 2 seconds until they remember their situation.

“I love you too, babe.” 

After that they flew back to the DEO to try somehow locate the purple speedster or find out her identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are totally appreciated! <3


	4. Reunion

Valor and Supergirl landed in the DEO with worried faces, indicating that they needed an update on what was the news about the robbery they had just committed. 

“So? What are people talking about?” Kara asked, already knowing the answer. 

“See for yourself” J’onn suggested to them and turned up the volume of the big screen.

“Seems like even superheroes can turn into supervillains! Supergirl and Valor really disappointed all the citizens of National City when, ten minutes ago, stormed into a bank crashing everything, leaving five people injured, and taking about 75% of the money the bank keeps on the public safes.”

The shock on Kara’s face was telling to everyone in the room what was going on her mind while tears began forming in her eyes. We let people injured? Oh, my God, we let people injured!

All Mon-el could do was hug her in an attempt to comfort her of such a disgrace situation. Their daughter was kidnapped, they were losing every inch of trust of the people, a trust that they fought to build along the years, and while all this was happening, the speedster was getting everything she wanted. But not for long.

A noise came from Winn’s computer interrupting their thoughts. “Ha! Finally!” Winn exclaimed while he started typing vigorously. “Found it!” 

“Did you find where the speedster is keeping Sunny?” Mon-el asked as his face grew hopeful. 

“I think so” Winn answered “I hacked the computer the speedster was using to transmit that video, and I think I found the place. It seems to be some sort of parking on an abandoned building.” 

“Ok, let’s go!” Kara said and was beginning to walk out when J’onn stopped her. 

“Supergirl!” He exclaimed not too loudly. “I know that we’re talking about your daughter here, but you two need a plan. She knows your weaknesses and she has kryptonite.” 

Kara sighed and nodded. “Ok, so what do we do?” Was all she could say, since discuss about this wouldn’t bring their daughter back.

Mon-el was badly listening, because his mind was away from there, full of worries and thoughts about the situation Sunny was trapped in. She could be in great danger since she has no powers to help her, and the speedster could be keeping her under red sun lamp, taking away the only invulnerability she has. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kara’s voice.

“Honey? Are you okay?” She asked quietly. 

“Oh! Yeah! Yeah, I’m just- I’m just worried, that’s it.” He answered in a hoarse and low tone.

She nodded, and she understood what he was feeling, because she was feeling the exact same thing. 

“So, what are we gonna do to get her back?” Valor asked.

“I might have a plan.” Winn answered.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kara and Mon-el were heading to where Winn located Sunny, when a loud whistle echoed on their comms making them stop their flight. It was just like the time when Lillian Luthor kidnapped Mon-el to get to Supergirl.

“Hiii! I’m back and I have a new job for you two, and I’ll be there to verify if you’re doing it right” The voice said. 

Mon-el and Kara exchanged looks.

“You’ll have to steal a famous painting for me, Starry Night, I believe you know what I am talking about. Hurry! I don’t have all the time in the world!” She spoke before start whispering “And I believe your sweetheart didn’t become bulletproof while I spoke with you.”

“Let’s go” Mon-el said, a sad tone in his voice.

“No, wait!” Kara stopped him. “If she’s going to be there to watch us while we steal the painting, there will be no one watching Sunny, and one of us can go get her!”

“Ok, so which one of us is going to get her?” 

“You can go, I can X-ray the museum area to find the speedster and beat her up. I trust you to get our daughter back.”

Mon-el nodded firmly and went to the place their daughter was located.

We’ll get you back Sunny, I promise. Hopeful thoughts were what both needed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mon-el stormed into the parking making a hole in the concrete ceiling. He instantly superspeeded looking for any signs of where Sunny could be. He finally heard a child screaming for help and followed the sound to find Sunny inside a huge cage, but it didn’t look like Nth Metal though.

“Sunny!” 

Sunny saw him and began to smile, relieved. “Daddy! You shouldn’t have come here alone! It’s a trap!”

He didn’t even listen what she said, he was too focused on getting her back to pay attention. He was in his way to her when the speedster stopped in front of him. “You! You’ll certainly pay for taking my daughter from me!”

“Oh, relax! I Didn’t kill her, did I? Well, yet.” She laughed at him. “I imagined it would be nicer to kill her in front of at least one of her parents, so…”

“You lay a finger on her and I swear…” 

He was cut off by her pinning him against the wall with her hand on his neck, taking his breath away. “You’ll do what? You might be strong, but I’m faster than you.” She said looking right in his eyes. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, getting breathless with each second. “We don’t even know you.” 

She let him go and dropped him. She turned her back to him as he slid down to the floor.

“I have my reasons. Let’s just say Supergirl and Valor of Earth 49 owe me a lot. I was a hero there, I had everything. They appeared and tried to take MY reputation, MY success! That was my city to protect! They took everything from me and when I was taking back what was mine, they threw me through a portal and I ended here.” She told him.

“We’re you not that Supergirl and Valor from you know. We have nothing to do with that!” 

“No, you’re not. But you are the best thing I could find to get my revenge on.” She sighed and smirked mischievously. “Now, back to the point…” 

The speedster took a gun out of her pocket and was now pointing it to Sunny. She was about to shoot her, when Supergirl stormed into the parking, breaking the walls like a wrecking ball and landing right on the speedster. Both began fighting, Supergirl punching her new enemy with everything she had, while Mon-el was heading to the cage to free Sunny. 

The speedster managed to free herself from Supergirl, throwing her into the nearest wall. In the blink of an eye she had tied Supergirl and Valor with ropes made of something that even they couldn’t get out.

It was useless to use heat vision on her because she had covered their eyes with something they couldn’t get off too.

The speedster took a daga made of Kryptonite, just as the one Rhea had used to stab her that time, and that gun that she was going to use on Sunny.

She was about to kill them both, when a shout came from behind. 

“GET AWAY FROM MY PAREEENTS!!” 

Pieces of the cage flew behind the speedster, followed by a bright light that was taking over the room. It was heat vision. The heat vision made the daga on the speedster’s hand go red with the heat, which made her drop it on the floor. Then Sunny was flying straight to the speedster, making her drop the gun too. Sunny landed a punch on her face when she turned around, which knocked her into a wall, leaving her lying down there and unconscious. 

Sunny went to free her parents from whatever that was, she used her new freeze breath to freeze the ropes and break them down before taking off the band over their eyes and give them a tight, now full of super strength. The most relieved hug she ever gave them. 

“Are you two okay? Did she hurt you? I’m so glad you’re ok!” She couldn’t let go of them. 

Mon-el and Kara were kissing her head and cheeks along with a tight hug. “Are YOU okay? We were so scared of losing you! We love you, Sunny!” Kara said, a mix of emotions inside her impossible to describe.

“We were so worried about you, sweetheart! Did she hurt you?” Mon-el asked and was now looking for any bruises that she could have. 

“I released my powers! Finally!” She couldn’t contain the smile growing on her face. “I’m a superhero now!” 

“You did! I am so proud of you, honey.” Kara said.

“We both are. And we are never letting you alone again, ever.” Mon-el said. 

“I have super powers now, you don’t have to worry about me. I can punch any bad guys I want now.” 

“We’ll see about training you when you get older, but now, we just want you the closest of us we can get you.” Kara said, one hundred percent honest.

“Yeah” Mon-el agreed.

“It’s hard to be parents and superheroes, isn’t it?” Sunny asked, already knowing the answer.

“Oh yeah.” The super parents answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! IF i'm going to keep post fanfics, I'll post just one-shots, by the simple fact that I suck at commitment with this kind of thing and schedules.  
> Leave your kudos and comments! a hundred kisses for you! :*


End file.
